


One Third

by Malicious_Mira



Category: Magisterium Series - Holly Black & Cassandra Clare
Genre: Gen, I don't know, This was a piece of creative writing homework, and I sort of liked it so this is it, i think it's alright, pls love me, sorry - Freeform, that i had to do for school, this is probably a mistake
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-22
Updated: 2018-08-22
Packaged: 2019-07-01 01:17:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15763647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Malicious_Mira/pseuds/Malicious_Mira
Summary: If the Madden twins were the Madden triplets.





	One Third

**Author's Note:**

> This is a mess but I thought that someone out there might be interested so here we are.

It was a disaster. I didn’t know what to do. They were dead, both dead now. Jericho first, at the age of 14, in a terrible accident caused by Connie, and then Constantine himself at 19.

_God, he was only 19. Too young to start this war._

I’d already lost one of our trio, I didn't want to lose him too, though I suppose in a way I’d already lost him. Jericho’s death changed him. He became obsessed with the idea of bringing him back. Of course, he was the Makar, the prodigy, and he had the potential to manage it.

_I wanted to stop him, but I couldn't deny I wanted our brother back too._

But when Constantine became cold and distant to the world, he still loved me. I suppose I was all he had left, and he was all I had left. I stuck by him, and him by me. When we discovered I was a Makar too, he was so scared.

_Scared for me, scared of what they would do to me, scared he would lose me too._

You don’t think he’s human, do you? I don’t blame you. No ordinary person raises an army of the dead and kills their closest friends. They don’t do anything that Connie did. I don’t think it’s that simple though. He loved Jericho, and he was consumed by his guilt. He never forgave himself for Jericho’s death. Grief overtook him, and I can understand that. You have to remember, I watched him die too. You don’t think I felt helpless?

_His glassy eyes, open and unseeing. Signature Madden grey, his eyes, my eyes, Connie’s eyes. The screams of Constantine echoing through the caves as he clutches his body close. My hands shaking, powerless and paralysed._

And God, now I’ve lost both of them. I’ve got no one left, and this can’t be right. We were triplets. We were supposed to be the smartest, the brightest mages ever seen. It’s not right. Magic killed both of them, I should stop. I shouldn't use it either, or I’ll die too.

_The ice, why did they chose ice? It’s biting and burning and God please he’s not dead. And oh god his eyes are like Jericho’s and they're hollow and empty and he’s dead too and so are all the bodies around him because he killed them he killed all of them even Sarah oh god and I wont leave his body here for them to have I wont let them see that this war is over because it’s not over_

I’ve got to keep going though, because Connie was right. We can undo this, we’ve got to be able to undo it, because otherwise it wouldn't be fair. And it’s got to be fair, or else the balance of the world would collapse. I can bring them back. I’m a Makar too, aren’t I? It’ll just take time. 

Remember, the war isn't over yet, not while I’m still alive.

_We’re this deep in, we’re already going to hell, whats another few hundred bodies? Another few hundred souls? They think that Makars only wield chaos, but they're wrong, they're always wrong._

_We_ **_are_ ** _chaos._

It’s only fitting. Chaos killed them, and chaos will bring them back.

**Author's Note:**

> sorry
> 
> This is my first thing ever so be nice.
> 
> If you actually liked it for some godforsaken reason pls let me know it would be very kind.
> 
> And encouragement is always good! please I'm lonely and sad


End file.
